


Love Letters

by ociender89



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ociender89/pseuds/ociender89
Summary: They would send poems, love stories, songs, and long discussions.





	Love Letters

Before Eris left, she and Ikora made a promise to keep in touch with each other. They would send poems, love stories, songs, and discussion.

Ikora was currently on her way to a transmitter- the one where she and Eris would correspond, sending signals undisturbed. She felt warm on the inside and out, with the hot summer, and the sweetness of Eris' love. There was no rush, being welcomed by the thought of listening to whatever Eris had to offer. Ikora pulled her sparrow to a stop, slid off, and looked up at the transmitter in familiarity, letting her right hand rest on it.

She had prepared a story of two lovers- one of a woman with a disgraced father, befriending someone who lost who she was.

Ikora sent out her ghost to play the most recent transmission, and instead of Eris’ loving words was a warning of Savathûn.


End file.
